Quixotic
by NinjaSumoMuffin
Summary: 2. Foolish, impulsive, capricious. TinoxBerwald. Human names used.
1. Prolouge

Authors note: o3o, oh me, oh my, it's my first chapter story. This is the prolouge, and I hope to update every week or so. I hope you like it :3 I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.

------------------

Perfect. Everything had gone perfect. Dinner at Berwald's favorite Swedish restaurant was both delicious and romantic. The hot tub time they had after that was so relaxing. Even the bed sheets held a certain charm to them. Tino let out a long contented sigh, draping his arms around his husband's broad shoulders from behind. He laid his head on top of Berwald's, the strong mint scent from his husband's short hair sending shivers down his spine.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Tino cooed, hearing a small grunt in response. "This small vacation has been great. I'm so glad Arthur was able to watch both Peter and Hana-Tamago." Tino let out a small giggle, sinking even further into Berwald. The Swede had stayed silent, which wasn't unusual, so Tino continued.

"I plan to hit the Swedish Square first, looking at all the colorful clothing and knick-knacks. Then we can stop at _Restaurangen _for some tasty lunch." Tino shifted so his head was laying on the back of Berwald's neck. "After that we can visit the National Park. I've always loved Swedish flowers, like the Linnaeus' and Hibiscus'. I guess it would be around 5 by then, meaning dinner next. I think I should cook for you though, considering we ate out tonight." Tino felt a nod, which struck him as odd. On all the other vacations they had together, whenever Tino had offered to cook, Berwald immediately refused. He said that his 'wife' should be relaxing and he didn't mind cooking or spending a little extra on food. Maybe Berwald was just getting tired of Tino always offering? Tino mentally shook his head, shrugging the issue off. It wasn't that big of a deal. Tino smiled and continued.

"Anyway, after dinner we can come back to the hotel." Tino let his arms travel down, wrapping themselves around Berwald's waist instead, his lips close to his ear.

"I was hoping we could come straight back to the room." He whispered, licking his husband's ear shell. Tino was pleased when he felt a shiver travel through Berwald's skin.

"You know what I would do?" He teased, his lips kissing down Berwald's neck. His fingers began to lift up the hem of his husband's shirt. He left a few light touches before getting up an sitting in Berwald's lap.

"First, I'd kiss you passionately like this.~" Tino closed his eyes and leaned forward, his soft lips landing on Berwald's. His tongue lightly licked the bottom of his husband's somewhat chapped lips, earning him a small grunt. With some hesitance, Berwald finally allowed entry, Tino moaning at the contact. The small Fin's hands moved down Berwald's toned chest, stopping at the hem of his pajama bottoms. Tino broke the kiss and leaned towards Berwald's ear.

"Then, I'm going to tease you until you beg~" He smirked. For his first time trying to be dominant and naughty, he thought he was doing pretty good. Tino began to pull the pants down, stopping as he felt hands clamp around his wrists.

"Berwald?" Tino asked, slightly concerned. His husband had been acting a little odd. Tino assumed he was just tired, hoping this would wake him up. Now, Tino knew something was up. "What is it?" Tino's violet orbs stared into Berwald's cyan, Berwald breaking the gaze and staring to the side instead.

"I can't d' th's, T'no." Berwald spoke softly, eyes still focused on anything but his wife. The Fin let out a small laugh, getting out of Berwald's lap and sitting next to him.

"I understand. I'm a little sleepy too." He yawned out, smiling lightly.

"…_Any_ of this." Berwald sighed, standing up and walking to the end of the bed, his broad back facing his wife.

"W-What do you mean?" Tino asked, slightly wide-eyed. He felt a pang of fear course through him.

"I…I-I…" Berwald stuttered out, turning around to face his love. His icy eyes seemed to melt at the look of fear and concern on Tino's cute face. His head throbbed with guilt as he parted his lips.

"I'm cheatin' on ya."


	2. Chapter 1

"Ch-Cheating? Tino repeated, heart sinking into his stomach. It couldn't be true, just couldn't be. The affirmed nod from his husband sent tears to the Fin's eyes. "B-But..." Berwald hung his head in shame, refusing to look at Tino. Tino took in a couple of sharp gasp's of air to keep from sobbing. Tino's eyes suddenly took on a darker tone, anger taking over.

"H-How long?" He questioned, head tilted down as his hands clench the sheets around him.

"Wh't?" Berwald asked, a bit surprised that Tino would ask that first.

"How long have you been cheating?!" Tino snapped, his cheeks red. His clenched fingers shook lightly. Berwald shifted his weight, causing him to sway a little.

"Abo't a year n'w." Berwald whispered, wincing as he heard Tino release a startled sob.

"A-A year?!" Tino yelled in disbelief. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, gut tightening with anger. A year. A whole year. All those times in the year he had with Berwald…did they matter now? Tino took a deep breath, trying to take it all in. There was one more thing he needed to know.

"Who?"

Berwald stuffed his hands in his pockets. He opened and closed his mouth a couple time, ashamed of the answer.

"Mathis." He whispered after minutes of silence. Tino felt as though he had been socked in the gut. His throat tightened as bile churned in his stomach. Tears that threatened to spill over did at this point.

"_Denmark_…? You cheated on me with _Denmark_?!" He choked out, swinging his legs over the bed and storming over to the closet.

"Ya don't underst'nd." Berwald said calmly, trying to put Finland's fire out. They needed to talk this out.

"You cheated on me with the man that brought us together?!" Tino seethed, throwing his suit case onto the bed. It was true. If I wasn't for Mathis being abrasive and a total dick, Berwald would of never left. If Berwald had never left, Tino wouldn't of followed. If Tino hadn't followed, he would of never said more than a couple of sentences to the Swede. In that sense it _was _Mathis that brought them together.

Berwald's hands clenched in his pockets, his face portraying anger, embarrassment, and hurt. Tino was right. The smaller nation hastily threw his clothes and other belongings into his small case. He had to get out of here.

"T'no, j'st hear me out…" Berwald said a bit louder, looking at Tino's furious form. He walked a little closer, grasping Finland's wrist gently. Tino stopped his packing briefly, glaring at Berwald through glassy eyes.

"_Hear you out_?!" He shrieked, wrists tugging. His nostrils were flared as his chest rose and fell. "You just admitted you _cheated_ on me with _Denmark _for over a year and you want me to _hear you out_?!" He yelled. Berwald glared in response.

"Y's, y's I do. As m' w'fe-" Berwald was interrupted with a hard smack on the face and a hoarse cry of rage. His breath caught in his throat as he left cheek pulsed with pain. Did Tino just _hit_ him?

"I'm _not _your wife! Not anymore at least! You fucking _cheated_ and you don't think I'd be angry?!" Berwald shook his head, his large hand still rubbing the pulsing palm mark. He backed away to the middle of the room, knowing if he was near Tino, he'd get hurt.

"I nev'r said th't. I thought you'd b' m're levelheaded though." He said lowly, taking his hand off his cheek, the stinging dulled. Berwald's eyes widened as he ducked down. An extremely loud 'bang' emanated throughout the room, sounds of plaster being broken echoeing as well. The hotel's armoire lay in multiple, broken, parts behind the Swede, some of the wall caved in. Tino was breathing heavily, each exhale audible. His face was cherry red; his eyes a dark violet. His hands were tainted mahogany and looked strained from lifting up the massive weight.

"Fuck you!" He screamed, completely forgetting they were in public, so to say. Tino's small body shook violently as the hard breaths began to turn into small sobs. Tears ran down his cheeks as his knees buckled, causing him to fall. He outstretched his arms, landing on all fours. Round droplets tinted the carpet beneath him a dark color. Tino let out a loud sob, his back quivering.

"T'no…" Berwald said quietly, the urge to comfort his wife boiling within him. He took a step color.

"N-No. Just go…" Tino sobbed out, head parallel to the floor.

"T'no I…"

"Go!" Tino demanded. Berwald shuffled awkwardly.

"Don't h've m' stuff." He spoke softly. He watched as Tino heaved himself up, keeping his head down. He refused to let Berwald see him cry so heavily.

"I'll go." He whispered, throwing a couple more items in his suitcase before zipping it up. Tino walked past Berwald, the creaking of the door the only sound to be heard.

"I l've ya, m' w'fe." Berwald choked out, this being his one last attempt to make Tinos stay and listen. He turned around to look at his love. Tino stopped and cocked his head back, giving Berwald a blank look.

"I'm not your wife."

* * *

Berwald cringed as the door slammed shut, the frame shaking from the force. The Swede ran a hand through his short hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tino just didn't understand.

"L't m' explain." Berwald murmured to himself, wishing desperately that Tino was still here.

It's not that he didn't love Tino, oh no. He _adored_ the Fin. No one else in the world could make him feel as…open or accepted as Tino. Berwald's hear throbbed in his chest. He really was _in love _with Tino. Ever since the small nation escaped with him, he knew with flutter of heart that they had something special. Berwald gave a soft smile at the found memories.

The reason he cheated was simple. Tino just wasn't as sexually satisfying anymore. Berwald wanted_-needed- _more. His cheeks flushed. He wanted to be dominated. He wanted to submit. He knew Tino had been trying lately, like he had an hour ago. He knew Tino probably picked up that Berwald wanted something more. The Fin always had a knack for reading him. It…It just wasn't the same though, ever since he had been with Mathis. Berwald's eyes glazed over as he began to remember _that _day.

"_I don't kn'w wh't else at d', Mathis." Berwald sighed out, burrying his head in his hands. His body shook as Mathis flopped down next to him. "Well Ber-baby, I know how to be dominate. Maybe we could be like…fuck buddies." Mathis offered as casually as if they had been talking about the weather. Berwald's breath caught in his throat as his cheeks rose in temperature. _

"_W-Wh't?" _

_Mathis let out a laugh. "Ya know, _fuck buddies_. When you feel the need to get your itch scratched, come to me." He grinned. Berwald eyes him cautiously. "Isn't that cheatin'?" He asked, thinking the situation over. Mathis snorted. "Of course not Ber-baby. Tino would surely understand, if he really cares about you that is." He smirked and leaned over, leaving wet kisses on Berwald's open neck. "Everyone has needs, Ber-baby." He whispered, tongue licking his ear shell. Mathis was pleased with the shudder that vibrated through Berwald's large frame. "And it looks like you need it now.~" He cooed softly, standing up and walking around the bed to face Berwald. _

"_Lay down." He said seriously, blue eyes sharp. Berwald looked at him, then away, than at him again. Was it really ok to do this? Before he could verbally respond, he was pushed down on his back, Denmark hungrily kissing at his Adam's apple. Berwald bit his lip in order to suppress a moan._

"_Tsk tsk, Ber. When being dominated, you never hold your moans back, got it? Especially not with me." Mathis smirked, hand reaching down and rubbing the growing bulge in the Swede's pants. Berwald bucked and moaned softly, eyes closing. "You learn fast." Denny sneered, undoing Berwald's tie and the first couple of buttons. He licked the outlines of the taller nations collar bones, enjoying the taste. Berwald had a unique taste. It was a mixture of pine, man, and tang. It was lovely. Denmark smirked as he looked up, seeing Berwald's eyes clenched shut and a small amount of drool leaving his gaping mouth. _

"_I've barely done anything and you're so horny." Mathis laughed out, ripping the rest of Berwald's shirt. He tossed the fabric aside, greedily eyeing the toned body. It was odd considering Berwald was so pale. When you think of a muscular torso, normally a nice bronzed color comes to mind, skin tainted from all the hours in the sun. Not Berwald. He had milky white skin. It was a bit odd, but in a purely erotic way. Mathis took his tongue and traced it down Berwald's right pectoral muscle, stopping at his hardening nipple. He breathed on it, watching the nub rise and hearing Berwald groan. He smiled and put his lips on his, tongue twirling around the erected flesh. _

_Berwald moaned louder, hands fisting the sheets beside him. He resisted the urge to buck up into Mathis. Normally he wasn't this turned on. Then again, he was busy pleasuring Tino. Tino…Berwald's thoughts were interrupted as Mathis left a small love bite on his nipple. His pants were uncomfortably tight by now, the head of his cock painfully situated at the zipper. "M-Mathis…" He breathed out, cracking an eye open. Denmark looked up from his spot, tongue still twirling. "C-Could ya…" He pointed to his pants. Mathis smirked widely, shaking his head. "Not yet, Ber-baby. Another rule about being dominated: you're being dominated. It's not what you want. It's what I want." Mathis chuckled and moved his tongue from Berwald's nipple down his torso. The slippery muscle easily traced over every contour of the Swede's abdomen, dipping into his belly button. Berwald shuttered at the feeling, bucking his hips in anticipation. Denmark was so close to where he really wanted that tongue of his. "Getting antsy, are we?" Mathis murmured against Berwald's skin, eyeing his from just above his zipper. The Swede could only nod, breath coming out in hot pants. Mathis let out another chuckle before pulling away and tossing his shirt somewhere in the room._

"_Not yet, Ber-Baby. As the dominator, I need to be pleasured as well." He said, undoing his jeans button and tossing the denim aside. Berwald blinked and sat up, wincing as his cock shifted against his zipper. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how Denmark wanted to be pleased. _

"_Wh't do ya w'nt m'-" He was interrupted by Mathis placing a finger over his lips. _

"_Call me master." He smirked and crossed his arms. Berwald blushed. _

"_Wh't do ya w'nt m' at do, master?" Berwald asked quietly, cyan eyes peering up at Mathis through fogged glasses. Denmark smirked and removed the specs, throwing them into the room somewhere. Berwald was about to protest but was silenced by a rough kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as Mathis took control, his tongue infiltrating the Swede's open crevice. Berwald moaned deeply, his hands coming up to grip Mathis' shoulders. This kiss was…was…indescribable. The way Mathis used his tongue to coax Berwald's shy muscle out of it's shell. The way Mathis cocked his head to get even closer. The way his lips felt. All contributed to the warm, fuzzy feeling in Berwald's stomach. What was only moments felt like an eternity._

_Mathis pulled back and smirked. "I want you to try to please me on your own." He said, laying in the spot where Berwald previously was. Berwald nervously climbed on top of the other, being careful to support himself and not fall. Once he was steady he leaned down and laid soft kisses down Denmark's collarbone, soon traveling down to his navel. He dipped his tongue into the small hole, smiling lightly as he heard Mathis groan softly. It wasn't as cute as Tino's soft pants and whines, but it was damn sexy. He moved back, eyeing the bulge in Mathis' boxers suspiciously before lightly tugging on the sides. His breath caught in his throat as Denmark stood in full glory. He had never seen another man's arousal than his own and Tino's. Mathis just looked…_different. _More exotic, larger, redder, angrier. Berwald blinked a couple of times, not sure if he should play with it or feed it a dog treat. He heard Mathis chuckle. _

"_Go on." The other said, grabbing the back of Berwald's head and gently leaning him towards his cock. Berwald snapped out of his awe and placed his large hands on Mathis' hips. He tentatively stuck his tongue out, giving the head a curious lick. Berwlad smacked his lips a couple of times, the taste new to him. It was muskier…more _potent_ than Tino. By no means was it unappealing though. Berwald carefully licked more at the head, dipping the tip of his tongue in the small slit. The hand on the back of his head tightened it's grip, a sign that the Swede was going in the right direction. Berwald took more of Mathis' arousal into his mouth, Denmark moaning in response. _

"_God Berwald…" He breathed out, Berwald's skin crawling with Goosebumps at the tone. He bobbed his head a couple of times, tongue twirling around the head as he came up. Mathis bucked up at the notion, groaning. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, considering he had already been pretty turned on before. _

"_N-No more." Denmark panted, lifting Berwald by the back of his head, crushing their lips together. A sting of Saliva connects them as Mathis pulls away. "Not bad, Ber-baby." He whispers, staring at the Swede with lusty eyes. Berwald squirmed under the stare, his need coming back due to his focus being gone. Denmark smirked._

"_Do you want it rough or gentle?" He asks, cocking his brow. Berwald flushed and looked down at his painful erection. He wanted something rough, something raw, but could he handle it? With a firm nod, Berwald's cyan eyes bore into Denmark's._

"_Rough."_

_Mathis smirked widely, and grabbed Berwald's shoulders, pulling him on top of him. With a quick roll, Mathis had full control of the situation, for he was now straddling the large nation. He ripped the jeans, just jeans, the Swede was wearing off, greedily looking at the swollen appendage. _

"_My my~ What a wonderful surprise." Mathis teased, running his index finger up the length. Berwald shuddered and bucked. Denmark chuckled and spat on his hand, using his spit as a makeshift lubricant. It's not like they were planning this. He positioned himself at Berwald's entrance. He leaned forward and laid his head down on Berwald's shoulder._

"_Here we go." He warned, thrusting in to the hilt._

_Berwald's vision went black for a couple of seconds, blinding pain coursing through him. He let out a cry, back arching in discomfort. Was this what Tino felt the first time? Tears made their way down to Berwald's ear, the pain not dulling. Mathis hushed him and licked the tears away. _

"_It'll feel better. I promise." He said softly, pulling out and slowly thrusting back in. Berwald squirmed. It was less painful, but still very uncomfortable. His fingernails found solace in Denmark's shoulder. With each small intrusion, the less uncomfortable it became. Berwald closed his eyes, trying to feel the pleasure in this. He shuddered as he felt the head travel through each ring of his colon, moaning softly._

"_This should make it _a lot _better." Denmark smirked, shifting his hip and thrusting deeper._

_Berwald let out a loud moan, something inside of him causing stars in his field of vision. Denmark pulled out and roughly pushed back in, the spot being stroked._

"_M-Mathis…" Berwald moaned out, fingernails digging into the other's shoulder. Denmark smiled and found a steady rhythm of pulling out, and thrusting back in. Berwald arched his back and tried to sink further down on the impaling cock. _

"_Harder." Berwald groaned out, bucking up so his arousal grazed against Mathis' stomach._

"_Damn Berwald. First time being fucked and you're wanting _more_?" He laughed out, but happily obliged. Feeling his own end coming up, Mathis gripped Berwald's neglected cock and jerked on it. _

_The tension that had been building up in Berwald's gut released at the sudden jerk. His eyes opened to their widest point as his mouth let out a loud cry of the other's name. His body shook intensely, Denmark still hitting his prostate. White cum splashed onto Mathis' torso, stream after stream coating the other unintentionally. With a slight groan, Mathis came inside Berwald, pulling out seconds later. Berwald flinched as he pulled out so suddenly, but remained motionless. That had been…intense. Wonderful. Fulfilling. Perfect. No one word could describe what Berwald was exactly feeling. He laid on the soft sheets, panting. He didn't think he could ever move again after that. Mathis flopped down beside him. "Not bad." He commented with a smirk. Berwald shot him a look before letting his eyes flutter close. He was completely spent. Suddenly, out of the blue, a well of guilt started to fill in his stomach. Unfortunately, he was already deep into sleep when it started. _

Berwald's cheeks turned a deep red, pants tightening embarrassingly as he recalled the event in vivid detail. Ever since _that_ night, his sex life had never been the same. Never had he felt more pleasure, more fogged, and more guilty all in one moment. Mathis actually made him scream and beg for more. All Tino could ever get was a grunt and 'I l'v ya.' That was the difference though, right? Berwald and Tino made love, while he and Mathis had sex. There was a difference between the two, right? The churning in Berwald's stomach said no while his head said yes. Conflicted greatly, he let out a deep sigh and stood up in the wrecked room. He eyed the broken armoire sadly. He walked over and picked a small wood chip up, stuffing it into his jeans pocket. He proceeded to pack his stuff, leaving money on the ruffled sheets. He stood in the doorway, cyan eyes scanning over the room, burning the scene into his memory. He stopped. Tino's beret. Tino left his white beret Berwald had given him their third night together. It was to keep him warm and comfortable. Would Tino be cold without it now? Would he be cold with Berwald? Berwald gripped the article of clothing in his opposite hand, walking into the cold night, and closing the door on his relationship with Tino.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: o3o; Damn, I'm sorry for not getting this out earlier. I've been in kind of a rut, emotionally and chronologically. Luckily, I'm on spring break and can hopefully write more and update more often. I know this is a somewhat short chapter, but it _is_ a cliffhanger that will continue in the next ;D Again, sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

Tino pressed his head against the Taxi's window, relishing in the cold chill from the glass. His body felt warmer than usual, especially around his eyes. How could Berwald do this to him? How could he have sex with Denmark? Tino felt tears well up in his eyes again. He tried his best to blink them away, only a couple sliding down his red cheeks.

"You all right?" The gruff Taxi driver asked, taking his dark green eyes off the road for just a second to stare at the blonde. Tino, somewhat startled, but still wanting to maintain his pride, shook his head. He let out a dry laugh.

"N-No. I'm fine." He lied, giving the driver a cheeky smile. The driver cocked a brow.

"Why ya cryin' then?" He asked, a red light coming up.

"Oh, my, uh, sister is getting married soon. She's moving out of country and it's a bittersweet feeling for me. Always makes my eyes water." He smiled softly. The taxi cab driver's eyes remained focused on him.

"You're a terrible liar." He finally said, the light flashing green. Tino's heart stopped.

"Excuse me?" He stuttered out.

"I can tell you're lyin'. I can see it in your pretty eyes." He said in a low voice, dark orbs flicking from the road to Tino. The Fin felt a flush rise to his cheeks. Pretty eyes?

"I….I…" He stuttered out. He gave a sigh.

"I…just found out my husband was cheating on me." Tino watched as the Taxi driver blinked and turned a corner.

"I'm sorry to hear that…Care to talk about it over a cup of coffee?" The man offered. Tino's eyebrows furrowed. How odd…It didn't sound like a bad idea though. A nice cup of coffee and someone to vent to sounded great to his broken heart.

"I…sure." He said a bit hesitantly. The cab driver gave a charming smile and made another turn, driving down a route in which Tino wasn't familiar with. He waited patiently in the back, resting his head back against the window.

* * *

Tino blinked a couple of times, yawning as he woke up from his short nap. Panic rose up within him at the unfamiliar surroundings and the new darker atmosphere. Where was he? The cogs in his brain meshed together until he began to remember. He agreed to go out for coffee with the cab diver. That's right. A nice little outing with the nice cab driver. No big deal, right? It's not like it was date or anything, not that that was considered cheating anymore. Tino stretched his arms out, letting out a small gasp of surprise as the door he was leaning on opened. He caught himself and sent the driver a cheeky look.

"I'm a little klutzy." He grinned, the driver nodding and helping the blonde out of the small car. Tino noted that it was now sometime around 8pm. He had been picked up this morning around 10am, the drive back to Helsinki being a good 14 hour drive. Good. Only 4 more hours of driving left. Tino felt the driver's hands on his side, helping him out of the cab.

"It's 'k." He grunted, making sure Tino was stably on his feet before leading him into the small café.

Tino was immediately greeted by the warm, earthy scent of fresh coffee as he entered the homey store. A soft, light glow seemed to both give the place life and made the place feel comfortable. It was lovely. He moaned lightly, suddenly reminded the of the sauna's at home he was so found of. The sauna's he and Berwald were so fond of.

Tino winced at the memory and shook his head, now noticing a warm pressure around his neck and shoulder. He looked up at the driver, blinking a couple of times in confusion. The driver gave a soft smile, one which made Tino's heart flutter, and shrugged, tightening his grip on Tino's left shoulder.

"You looked a little cold. Thought I should warm ya up." He grunted out softly, taking a step forward. Tino smiled and turned his attention to the front of him, somewhat struck by the man's word. Those words were almost _exactly_ the same one's Berwald had said to him when they first escaped together. He felt a shiver course through his spine, making his shoulders shake and making the driver huddle closer. He unconsciously leaned into the warmth, forcing himself to forget about Berwald and focus on having a nice time. The driver ordered two plain coffee's, which Tino was fine with. He enjoyed plain over any other kind anyway. If you wanted coffee, you ordered coffee. If you wanted milk and sugar, you ordered milk and sugar. The diver led them over to an empty table, letting go of Tino and sitting down. Tino sat parallel to the man.

"I don't believe I caught your name." The blonde began, lacing his fingers and setting his chin atop the them. The man looked up, shrugging.

"Kenneth. M' name's Kenneth, but I would like ta be called Ken." He spoke, bringing the cup to his lips and sipping lightly at the fresh brew. Tino nodded, smiling. Kenneth was a nice, strong, manly name. Very fitting for a guy like Ken. Tino's eyes scanned over the man, really taking his feature's in.

He had gorgeous, forest green eyes that had a gold ring around the pupil. His skin was slightly darker than his own placid color, seeming to be tanned by the sun. Dark, almost black, locks fell just above his eyes, styled into a neatly combed looked. His large shoulders hung from his thick neck, what lay under the skin obviously being muscle, not fat. Though he couldn't tell from the shirt Ken was wearing, Tino _knew_ that under the baggy hoodie were sculpted pecs and abs from hours at the gym. A small flush came to Tino's cheeks, forcing his mind to only think about Ken's torso and face, not what lay below.

"You 'k? You seem a bit dazed." Ken commented, quirking a brow. Tino let out a slight laugh and nodded.

"Just thinking is all." He said with a smile. Ken's broad, defined shoulders shrugged.

"Don't think I got your name either."

"Tino." He said. Ken's eyebrows furrowed for a couple of seconds before he shrugged again. Tino didn't say anything, but kept that gesture in his mind. Did Ken find his name odd?

"So, your husband left ya, huh?" He said after a few moments of silence. Tino's eye widened, the comment bringing him back to reality. They were here to talk about _that_. He wasn't here to oogle at Ken like some horny school girl or to worry about what the other thought of him. Tino let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"Yeah…We were on a vacation this weekend and he told me last night. I stormed out and walked for a couple of hours before I waved you down." He said. Ken nodded.

"My wife cheated on me 2 years ago." He said, taking a swig of his coffee, smacking his lips from the heat. Tino immediately gave a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, index finger tracing the rim of his otherwise untouched coffee cup. Now it all made sense. When Tino mentioned it in the cab, Ken knew he could relate, so he offered some help. It wasn't odd; It was just this guys way of helping. When he had to go through his experience, he probably had to go it alone. Tino's eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated, lifting his dull violet eyes up to meet the other man's. Ken shrugged.

"Nothing no one can really do about it. We agreed in the beginning that there would be no cheating and yet there she was, fuckin' m' best friend on our couch." He added the last detail sourly. Tino winced, not even thinking of _that_ possibility. He would be twice, no _four _times as mad if he found Berwald and Denmark fucking somewhere. He probably would lift and throw whatever they were doing it on. He clenched his eyes closed, trying not to think of what he would do if that was the way he found out.

"I…I…" He began, not sure what to say. What do you really say to something like that anyway? 'Oh, I'm sorry you found your wife moaning and screaming your best friend's name on your favorite couch?' Tino ignored his cynical side, eyes staring somberly at the other. He shrugged again.

"Don't need to say anything. What's done is done. It's best just to move on." He replied with a certain casualness that made Tino's stomach churn. He couldn't just move on right now without some type of closure. He still loved Berwald…

"I…I'm not so sure I can do that just yet. I…still love him and have a child with him." Tino's eyes widened at what slipped out of his lips. _Peter_. _Their_ Peter. _His_ Peter. How would he react to this? Tino hadn't even thought about his son until now. He put a hand to his forehead.

"Dear Lord. Peter…" He breathed out, startled. Ken raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. It wasn't any of his business really. He leaned forward on his elbows, green eyes boring into Tino.

"I know it may be hard now, but you'll get over it eventually." He said in a soothing tone, reaching out to lightly caress Tino's hand. Tino stared at the larger hand rub his palm, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, but made no move to sink away from it. Ken was just trying to comfort him is all.

"And the kid. You could always get custody of 'em. No big deal. He'll learn to get over it to." He murmured. Tino felt his lips twitch upward. Ken really had a way with words, despite his gruff outward appearance. Tino's feelings of doubt and unease seemed to melt away at those words added to the soft strokes on his hand. Tears came to his eyes as he smiled softly.

"I…Thanks, Ken. It…It really means a lot." He sniffed, withdrawing one hand and wiping his eye. Ken gave a gentle smile back, removing his hand from the Blondes.

"Anytime." He smiled, leaning back into the chair. He put a hand to his chin, face tilted to the right as he stared at the growing night.

"You know…" he began, turning back to look at Tino. "It's getting late and I don't think you have any money."

Tino blinked. Now that he thought about it, he didn't. He didn't bring his wallet, considering Berwald offered to pay for anything. He gave a small smile and scratched the back of his head.

"I…guess I forgot my wallet when I stormed out." He lied a bit, wanting _some_ of his masculinity to still be intact. Ken gave a small smile back.

"If you want, you can stay at my place and just pay me when we reach your place tomorrow." He offered. Tino almost immediately accepted. Ken had been so nice and kind towards him, how could he refuse. The only thing that kept him from agreeing so quickly was a small pang of…panic, was it? Perhaps it was a foreboding feeling? Whatever the negative feeling was, Tino pushed it aside. Ken was too nice to do anything bad. Tino nodded in agreement, Ken standing up and wrapping an arm around Tino before they both exited the café and drove off to Ken's apartment.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Ken murmured under his breath as he unlocked the door to his 4th story apartment. Tino smiled and walked into the nice sized room, eyeing everything carefully. It was somewhat messy, but nothing to be ashamed of. Everything was a nice, neutral color, giving off a pleasant home type vibe. Tino liked it. He stepped inside as Ken flicked the lights on.

"I don't have a guest bed, so the couch or floor are your options." He said, hanging his hoodie up, now officially shirtless. Tino blushed, for he had been right. Ken had a sculpted body, bronzed and muscular. He looked away to the couch. He smiled and walked over to it.

"I guess I'll take the…" He paused in mid sentence, letting his luggage fall to the ground as he remembered Ken's story. Was this the couch his wife…? His thoughts were interrupted by Ken's robust, warm, laugh. Tino practically melted at the sound, suppressing a moan. That was…

"No, that's not the couch my wife and best friend fucked on." He grinned. "I moved here after the incident. The fabric's clean." He chuckled again, watching Tino give a sigh of relief. Tino put his suitcase on the couch, grabbing some sleeping pants and a loose shirt from it. He sent Ken a glance. Ken's eyebrows rose but nodded.

"I'll be in my bedroom if you need me. Last door to the right. Bathroom's the opposite. Blankets and pillows are in the small closet near my room." He said with a shrug before disappearing down the hall. Tino smiled, changed quickly and headed off to find the blankets. This was actually very nice. He was really glad to meet someone as nice and compassionate as Ken, especially in his time of need. He would really need to thank Ken by treating him to dinner or something. Tino found the closet, pulled out a couple of fluffy blankets and pillows, heading back to set up on the couch. As he turned the lights off and pulled the covers over himself, he couldn't help but feel that ominous feeling again. His gut told him to get up and go find a hotel, but he shook it off as he rolled over.

'_Nothing was going to go wrong. Nope. Not a thing. Nothing…' _Tino's thoughts drifted into oblivion as his fatigued mind gave into sleep.

* * *

Tino awoke in the middle of the night, feeling _something_ crawl on his leg. He groggily threw the covers off examining his short, pale, hairless legs. He frowned as he found nothing, pulling the covers back over him.

"Going to bed so soon?" Ken's voice rang, sending chills down his spine. Tino, wide eyed and panicked, looked up and saw Ken hovering over the back side of the couch. His green eyes had a mischievous, almost evil glint in them that broke through the darkness. Before Tino could respond, Ken hoisted himself over to the other side of the couch, grabbing Tino's side and lifting him up. Tino let out a shriek of surprise and fright, clenching his eyes closed as he felt him self bouncing with each step. He grunted and gasped as he was slammed up against a wall, Ken's hand leaving his side to hold his left shoulder against the plaster. Ken's lips were close to his ear, his hot breath sending unpleasant shiver's down Tino's frame. He yelped as he felt a tongue caress his lobe.

"You really are pretty." Ken breathed huskily, his other hand leaving Tino's side and instead moving to caress Tino's inner thigh. Tino let out a scream and tried to push away. Tears stung at his eyes as Ken proved to be stronger, holding him in place. No. This…This was not happening.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: *Dodges incoming bullets from angry, story malnourished fans* Holy Christ it's been forever since I've updated. ;-; My apologies. Lost the passion to write this but suddenly got it back last night after reading fluff. Hopefully this is a good, angsty chapter. Hopefully I did it right. There will be fluff soon, I promise. I'm not that much of a sadist (Pffft says Beverly). So uh...yeah :DDD

* * *

Ken smirked, his hands still caressing Tino's stiff body.

"P-Please….stop…" Tino whispered, fear becoming a paralysis. Ken only chuckled softly, tilting his head upwards. Forest green orbs stared into wide violet, a mocking, seductive glint making Tino snap his eyes shut.

"Ah, Ah, Ah..~" Ken taunted, his usual quiet, softness turning malicious. "You /owe/ me for all I've done for you." With that, he slammed his lips onto Tino's, fighting against the small blonde's pushes and shoves. Tino made a sound of displeasure. Ken tasted of cigarette's, cheap alcohol, and…maple syrup? Ken shoved his tongue into Tino's mouth, forcefully trying to get the other to comply. The Fin only pushed against Ken harder, soon realizing it was no use. His body was caught between Ken's and the wall. Tino clenched his fist together and /begged/ for Ken to be finished. It was rough and disgusting. The feeling of Ken's slick, saliva coated tongue reaching the back of his throat made him want to vomit.

After what felt like an eternity of Ken's slimy organ trying to make him 'feel good', he pulled away. Tino cracked an eye open, curious and frightened as to what was going to happen next.

Ken gave a frown and sighed, bringing Tino into a slight hug, his torso exposed. Tino cringed in the embrace. The other males flesh was cold and too hard. Even Berwald had a soft, gentle torso, despite his muscles. Tino didn't consider this comforting.

"Look. You /need/ this. You need a good lay to relieve stress and forget about Bernard." He whispered gently.

"Berwald." Tino corrected, the name sounding so foreign on his tongue. Maybe…Maybe /some/ relief would do him good. Tino gave a defeated sigh.

"A-Alright…but nothing too far." He huffed, heart thumping as Ken gave a smile and started to kiss his neck. He let out a soft moan, stomach coiling with everything but pleasure. This still didn't feel right. He forced himself to relax, /daring/ himself not to flinch as Ken pulled his pajama shirt off. The dark hair male blinked before chuckling.

"I've always liked flat-chested women." He murmured against Tino's collarbone. Tino's eyes widened. "I'm not-" He was cut off as Ken silenced him with a hot kiss. "It's ok." He smiled before going down to give Tino's left nipple a sample lick.

Tino let out a load moan, back arching against the wall. Ken really thought his was a woman! Oh the humility! Tino's pride died a bit. Why wasn't he masculine? Did he look like a girl? His thoughts were interrupted as Ken latched onto the other nipple, a loud moan escaping his wet lips.

"Someone's excited." Ken chuckled. His eyes turned dark.

"I wonder if I can make you cum without really touching you." He smirked, attacking Tino's torso.

Tino moaned in response, pressing himself against the wall. For the first time in his life he thanked God that he wasn't well endowed. His arousal was obviously standing clear up by now, but his baggy pants hid it well. What would Ken do if he found out that he was a male? Tino shuddered from both the shock and pleasure.

Ken moved down Tino's torso, tongue caressing the soft flesh. "You're so smooth. I love it." Ken complimented, dipping his tongue into Tino's navel.

"Ah!" Tino instinctively grabbed onto Ken's hair, pulling gently. His navel was one of his erogenous zones. Ken smirked, looking up at Tino before sensually dipping his tongue back into the small hole. Tino's eyes closed as his hips bucked, craving more of the feeling. Ken chuckled lightly, assaulting the small orifice.

"So cute~" He murmured against Tino's abdomen, licking around Tino's belly button, avoiding the inside of it. Tino whined and whimpered, kicking his legs a little as Ken avoided one of the spots that drove him mad. "T-Tease." He moaned out, Ken finally attacking the spot that sent chills down his spine. Maybe Ken was right. Maybe relieving a little sexual tension was for the best. Tino felt the familiar pressure of impending orgasm tense within his abdomen, bucking up. "Nnngh~" He moaned out, wanting to desperately touch himself and just get this over with so he can go back to bed and get the hell out of here in the morning. He couldn't. Fear immobilized his hands. Ken thought he was a female, so Ken must be straight. If Ken finds out he's pleasuring a /male/….Tino didn't want to imagine the results, so he played along.

"Ahh~ Ken!" He shouted out, bucking up again. Ken only smirked on his flesh, continuing his swift movements. In, out, swirl around. In, out, swirl around. It was like a mantra in his mind, repeating it over and over again. "Ken!" Tino screamed, hands clasping over his mouth as he arched his back off the wall. He could feel his cum slide down his legs, the front of his pajama pants getting soaked. Tino panted slightly. Not the best orgasm he ever had, but it got the job done. He slowly cracked one eye open, looking down at Ken. It widened.

Ken held a confused look as he stared at the wet splotch in the front of Tino's pants, touching it. "Damn…I didn't think it was possible for a woman to get /that/ wet." He smirked, forest green orbs meeting violet. Ken felt elated that he could do that. He must be damn awesome. Before Tino could protest, Ken swiftly brought down Tino's pants and panties, wanting to admire what he had been able to do. His breath caught. Tino's limp, fluid covered member lay in front of him, twitching slightly at the cold air. Tino remained silent, fear and panic striking him.

"You…"Ken growled, lowering his head to stare at the ground, fist clenching. Shit. Tino had to get out of here…/now/. Just as he built enough courage to twitch his leg, Ken was roughly grabbing his shoulders, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Tino let out a sharp cry at the pain before he felt a fist collide with a cheek. He fell to the ground, whimpering and holding his bruised flesh.

"You fucking /faggot/!" Ken yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Tino. "I can't fucking believe you made me satisfy your sick pleasures!" He screamed before driving his bare foot into Tino's stomach. Tino let out another cry, getting into fetal position as he began to cry. "In the name of the Lord I'm going to wash the sickness from your disgusting body." Ken grunted darkly, glaring at Tino before turning and heading down a hall.

Tino cringed at the words, trying to get as small as possible. He sobbed into his brought up knee's, still lying on the floor. He felt so vulnerable, lying naked on a strangers floor. It was his own fault for trusting so easily but now he /had/ to get out of here now. His life depended on it. As soon as he shot a hand out to crawl away he felt a foot on his wrist, crushing it. He let out a small whimper at the pressure, feeling Ken step down on it harder.

"You're not getting away /now/ faggot." He hissed. The undeniable sound of a switchblade filled the air, Tino's eyes widening. Ken was seriously going to /kill/ him. Stab him into oblivion. Tino felt Ken's foot flip him over on his back, Ken staring down at his exposed body like a crazed predator. Which he was. Ken's forest green eyes, that now looked sickly, flicked down his body, absorbing each curve and crevice before landing on his member. Oh god. Ken was going to chop his dick off; castrate him.

"I'm going to teach your filthy, cock lovin' ass what it feels like for a woman." He grunted, discarding his own pants and boxers, clear erection standing out proudly. Tino stared up at Ken in confusion and fear. Ken was…going to rape him? Tino felt a small relief wash over him, but refused to show it. If Ken was just going to rape him, then that's a whole lot better than death or castration. Suddenly, Ken descended down upon Tino, straddling him.

"I'm also gonna /destroy/ your smooth body. Make you very damaged goods. No fag is ever going to want to touch you again." He hissed before dragging the switch blade down Tino's middle, ending at his belly button. Tino let out a scream, arms trying to push Ken off of his small body. He felt warm liquid slide down his sides, tainting the carpet and his night clothing beneath him. Ken continued his assault on Tino's body, cutting a variety of area's. Tino's collarbone, abdominals, inner thighs, arms, calves, pectorals, and even small parts of his neck were all a bloody mess. Ken didn't cut deep enough to cut through any veins or cause death, but they were deep enough to leave scaring and make Tino feel woozy.

"Your never gonna wanna ever have /faggot/ sex again once I'm through." He grunted, blazing erection looking even larger and angrier. Tino struggled to keep his eyes open, several parts of his body feeling name. He felt light headed, face pale as the glowing moon outside. Despite his situation, Tino couldn't help but wonder if Berwald was looking at the same moon. He wondered where Berwald was, how /his/ night was going. Tino's thoughts were interrupted as he felt hard flesh near his entrance.

"N-No!" Tino tried to scream loudly, but it came out as a pathetic plea. Ken couldn't /possibly/ penetrate him without preparing him first! It had been awhile since Tino had penetrative sex, his insides slowly becoming tighter with each sexless day. Tino would surely tear in more places than one if Ken just entered him. Ken smirked at the uneasy expression on Tino's face.

"Your little faggot ass too tight, eh? I can /fix/ that." Ken accentuated the word 'fix' with a powerful thrust, filling Tino to the hilt. Tino arched his back, letting out a painful scream, tears running down his cheeks as he felt his entrance tear, loosing even more blood. With each hard thrust from Ken, Tino screamed even louder, the blood serving as a piss poor lubricant. Tino started to see black clouds swirl in his vision, the blood loss and trauma to his body almost sending him into unconsciousness. His lids started to slowly close, each pound sending a surge of darkness.

Tino let out another scream as the knife sloppily cut his cheek, Ken grunting and panting as he glared at Tino. "Keep your eyes open, faggot. You're suppose to /like/ this." He threatened, holding the knife against Tino's neck. Tino whimpered, the tears never once stopping through out this entire situation. Tino forced himself to lightly lift his hip, knowing if he didn't do /something/ Ken would slice his throat. With the last of his strength he pushed back, wincing as the tear only split further. After that he lay limply on the ground, head turned to the side as Ken ravished his numb body, mind nearly blank. All Tino could do at that point was let out fake moans, Ken pushing harder and faster at each one, hoping to 'expel Tino's homosexual desire's' with his cock. Tino let his eyelids slide over his pupils, giving himself a dull, dead look. That's what he felt, anyway. His whole body was numb and cold, slashed to high heavens. He was being violated by his attacker. Maybe he would die after this. Maybe the shock and trauma from it all would send his body into a catastrophic response and just end it.

With a grunt, Ken pulled out and spilled his seed all over Tino's body, hoping to humiliate him even more. With a smirk, Ken stood over Tino's motionless body. "I hope you learned something, /faggot/." Ken said, spitting on Tino before turning around and going back to his room. Tino didn't even flinch when he heard Ken's door slam shut and lock. He just laid there, covered in sperm and his own blood, still on the strangers floor. He didn't have the energy to move, to speak, and hardly any left to even breathe. Tino allowed his eyes to close, tears still spilling onto the carpet.

'_B…Berwald…' _Tino thought, a pang of pain shooting through his heart. Berwald was suppose to be his husband through thick and thin. He was suppose to save Tino. Suppose to protect him. Couldn't Berwald sense any type of danger? For the first time throughout the night, Tino gave a sob, the fact the one he still loved deeply didn't save him hurting worse than rape and wounds. Then again, Tino declared that Berwald wasn't his husband anymore, or rather, than he was no longer his wife. Was Tino really this weak without him? Practically letting himself get defiled and abused? Tino's head ached with the constant questioning of himself. He let his eyes slid close, the name of his husband still ringing in his mind as he fell into a deep, deep slumber.

"Get up ya fucking faggot!" Ken yelled, kicking Tino's still naked body. Tino rustled awake, eyes puffy and dark circled, muscles extremely sore. He blinked his eyes open, once bright, vibrant violet eyes now a dulled purple. He raised them to meet a pissed looking Ken, green eyes glaring down at him. He hadn't registered what the other said. "Get /up/, faggot!" Ken yelled, kicking even harder. Tino winced and tried to bring himself up, arms shaking as he supported his torso. Tino sucked in a breath to prevent from screaming as he forced himself to stand up, each muscle in his body quivering with exhaustion.

"My wife's coming home in an hour and I have to clean your faggot cum and tainted blood from my carpet." He hissed, drawing a hand back and slapping Tino across the cheek. The sting in his face didn't compare to the sting in his heart. /Married/? K-Ken…/lied/ about all that stuff….just to get Tino to come home with him? His puffy eyes widened at the statement but bit his tongue; He didn't want anything else happening. Tino slowly slipped his blood, sweat, and cum stained shirt and pants on, wincing as the plush and cotton fabric grazed his open wounds.

"Your fucking walking home to. I don't drive /faggots/." Ken hissed, throwing Tino's luggage at him, knocking the other down. Tino withheld a screech, tired of seeming so weak. He got back up, despite his bodies protest and grabbed the handle of his luggage. "Get the fuck out, fag." Ken growled, shoving Tino out of his apartment. Tino stumbled into the empty hallway. Ken shot him a glare and spit on him one last time before slamming the door shut. Tino gave a solemn, dead glance at the door before stumbling his way down the steps and out of the building, finding rain greeting him. He wasn't sure if rain was a good or bad thing. It washed some of the substance off of him, but could also give him a nasty cold. Tino trudged on, ignoring any shouts of looks towards him.

Tino swore to himself that he wouldn't trust anyone, except of course a few other nations and his son, from here on out. He felt it was his own fault that that had happened to him. So, he would prevent it from happening again. Along his way, which was a around 100 or so miles, Tino refused any help, simply ignoring them or screaming at them. No one dared to come out and grab him. He must of looked a mess anyway. Dingy blond hair hanging in his tired, bruised face. Pale, clammy flesh covered in only a stained T-shirt and stained pajama bottoms. Bare feet slapping against the wet pavement as his luggage wheels hummed behind him. He must of seemed like a monster.

Just as the rain stopped, Tino spotted his home. He had lost track of time hours, or possibly minutes ago. He had no idea what day it was or if it was morning, noon, or night. It was surprising considering all the vacation planning he went through. Oh well, it wasn't like it mattered. He wasn't on vacation anymore. Tino stumbled his way up to his front door. He took a breath, hoping at least Peter wasn't home to see him in this condition. Arthur did agree to watch him, but did let Peter stay home alone a couple hours of the day to play while Arthur went out to meetings or perhaps to drink. Tino was hoping that that wasn't the case and Peter was at the Kirkland estate.

His mind fried from the shock, Tino slowly lifted his hand and clumsily turned the knob. As soon as the door cracked open a little, the warm, sweet aroma of the house hit Tino's nostrils. All types of memories associated with that scent sent Tino's mind over the age, causing him to pass out. He fell onto the door, his limp body pushing it open as he fell to the ground, his torso inside of the out, legs laying on wet pavement. As the living room spun around his eyes and Tino slipped further into darkness, he still heard one voice ring through his ears before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Mama?"


	5. Chapter 4

Ohlawd. It's been like forever since I've updated and I apologize. School started and I just don't have that...motivation to write. That doesn't mean I'm discontinuing this story, oh no. xD I have more planned for this and it won't be ending anytime too soon. It's not gonna be twenty chapters...Probably more around 10 or so. Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to usual quality. I'm not good at writing in Peter's point of view and can't imagine how I would feel if I walked in on my mother being in such a terrible condition, so I apologize for that as well. I hope this is good enough though. :3 Enjoy.

* * *

Peter sat nonchalantly against his bedroom wall, two toy soldiers, one British, one American, in his small, pudgy hands. He was bored. _Very_ bored. He always hated it when Jerk England went out for a drink at the pub. He always promised that he would 'be right back in five minutes' and that he would 'only order one drink of Guinness.' Bah. Peter scowled, his playing becoming slightly more violent at the thoughts. Bastard England _always_ came home drunk, always reeking of much more than just one drink. A scowl rested on Peter's young face as memories of a drunk Arthur, red faced and dazed, screamed at him for the most minuet instances. Once, on a particularly rough night, Jerk England was set off by a yawn! A yawn! How could mama ever let that bastard baby-sit? Peter's face dipped into a frown, a pang going through his heart that made his throat clench.

He missed his mama. _A lot._

He had only been gone about a week or so, but a day was all that it took for him to miss Tino. Mama was always so nice and loving. Peter blinked his tears away, refusing to cry. He was the man of the house now, considering Jerk England was out drinking. He had to be strong.

The girlish squeal he let out when a loud bang echoed through the house proved otherwise. What _was_ that? Peter gulped, dropping his toys. What if it was a robber-or worse- France? Peter shuddered at the thought of the man. France, burglar, _whoever_ it was, Peter couldn't be afraid. He was the man of the house now and as the man he had to protect himself, their property, and momma(if he were here). Take a deep breath to calm his nerves, Peter stood up and dashed over to his closet. Shaky hands grabbed his toy rifle. It wasn't _real_ like poppa's, but poppa promised if he took care of his toy one, he'd get a _real_ one. Mama protested but agreed, reluctantly, when Peter said he'd only use it to protect his mama.

Peter steadied his back against the door, taking a few more breaths before turning around. He waited a moment, listening for any more sounds. Hearing none, he twisted the brass knob and stepped out into the hallway. Head darting from side to side, Peter decided it was safe to start walking. He took light, soundless steps, the occasional creek of wood making him wince and pause. He stressed his hearing, absolutely no sounds echoing through the house. His eyebrows furrowed. Odd. On all the T.V. shows he watched, there would be a ton of noise when a robber broke in. Maybe he was dealing with a professional? The thought caused a chill to travel through Peter's spine, a large wad of spit sliding down his esophagus in a gulp. No, he had to be brave; Had to make mama and poppa proud. Taking in a deep breath and holding it, he descended down the steps, toy rifle clenched tightly in his hands. He took each step with caution, closing his eyes as he rounded the corner, the living room becoming exposed. He felt a cold breeze tickle his flesh, meaning that a window was broken, or the door was kicked in. Peter cracked an eye open, what he saw being not what he expected.

The toy gun clattered down the remaining steps and hitting the floor with a thwack. "Mama?" He gasped out, baby blue eyes the size of saucers as he gazed at the body that was laying on the floor. No, that….that heap of flesh just _couldn't _be his mama. His mama was beautiful, cute, charming. This…heap was ugly, bloody and dirty. That _wasn't_ his mama. Curiosity overtook him, not so concerned about robbers at the moment. It was obvious now that the body made the bang. He cautiously tip toed over to the body, heart beating faster as the features became more clear with each step. Light, snow blonde hair, clammy porcelain skin…and, oh god, mama's favorite sky blue night shirt. It _was_ his mama. Peter's eyes widened as his heart practically stopped in his chest at the realization.

"Mama!" He called with more urgency, stubby legs kicking into gear and carrying him over to his mama. He fell to his knee's and turned his mother over, putting a hand to his mouth at the sight. Tino's face was covered in blood and cuts, his torso looking no better. He was soaking wet due to the rain outside and his lips held a light bluish color to them. "M-Mama…" Peter brushed his fingers against Tino's pale white cheek, cringing at the cold temperature. This wasn't good. This was _not_ good at all. Peter stood up and grabbed under his mama's arms, pulling the rest of his body inside of the warmer house.

Peter paced back and forth frantically for a moment, panic coursing through him. Seeing that Tino was still bleeding, he only had a limited amount of time to do something. What should he do? Oh god, what should he do? He couldn't call Jerk England. A drunk helping a wounded person would only make matters worse. It wasn't like the police would do anything either. Peter shuddered at the thought. He was too young to be bombarded with questions by two buff, night stick wielding men. He was going to have to fix mama up himself. Thinking, Peter stuck a hand to his chin.

"What would Mama do?" He asked himself out loud, the panic he was feeling making itself apparent in his tone. He closed his eyes and remembered back to the time he got stuck in the rose bush and got scratched up really bad. Mama took his clothes off, got a wash cloth and cleaned his cuts before applying disinfectant and band-aids. Peter darted upstairs, eyes widened with fright, rushing into the bathroom and filling his short arms with everything he thought he needed (which included a damp wash cloth). Almost tripping down the last steps, Peter stumbled his way over to Tino's body, dropping the supplies and to his knees.

The tears came once Peter was able to pull of Tino's shirt. His mama's body was littered with cuts o various degrees. Some were really deep; Other's hardly a graze. It looked terrible. Peter would of counted his mother off as dead if it wasn't for the small rise and drop in his chest. Sucking in a breath and wiping his tears away in one movement, he got to work. He took the wash cloth and ran it over all the cuts, watching blood taint the once pure white fabric. He whimpered in his throat, sniffling as he flipped the wash cloth over. "It's going to be okay, Mama." He choked out, hands starting to shake.

"Calm down, Peter. You're the man of the house, remember? Papa said that men don't cry." He scolded himself, wiping his eyes with his sleeve again before tossing the wash cloth away, beginning to apply the spray disinfectant. He stopped suddenly as the thought rang through his mind again. Papa said….Where _was_ papa? His eyebrows furrowed as he sniffed again. Tino and Berwald went on a vacation _together_…Peter shook his head, nothing making sense anymore. He put the band-aids on what he needed to, hoping it would help, mind still pondering on the conundrum.

Mama and Papa went on the vacation together, but mama came home alone and beaten up like this. Did papa….? Peter gasped at the assumption out loud, more tears leaking out of his eyes as anger built up inside of him. He knew mama and papa had been arguing recently, hence the vacation, but would papa really…? Peter let out a sob, pausing his work for a moment. It _had_ to be Papa's fault. Mama was too sweet and nice for anyone else to hurt him like this. It had to have been Berwald. Emotions thrashed within Peter's body. He was upset at both his mother's condition and the fact that his family was falling apart. He was undeniably angry at the man he called his father; Someone he often viewed as chivalrous and strong. He even said that _real_ men didn't lay a finger on a woman. So why….

Then it clicked. Mama _wasn't_ a woman. Mama was a man, just like Berwald. Peter bit his lip and sucked in a shaky breath, stomach tightening. "Why?" He choked out, wanting an answer to it all. He wanted to know. Know what exactly? He wasn't sure. So many questions were being raised now. Could a man love another man forever and ever, like a man and a woman could? Was it okay for two men to beat on each other, but not a man and a woman? Peter shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He should be worrying about his mother now, not all this confusion. He held his breath in order to calm down, wiping his eyes. He sniffled as he repeated the process he used on his mama's torso with his legs and face.

After an hour or so, a nearly naked Tino lay in the middle of the living room, body poorly bandaged with stick on band-aids. Peter had made his way upstairs, looking in Mama and Papa's bedroom for some warm clothing he could dress Tino in. He had to admit that he felt a lot more relieved now. He was done fixing mama up and mama even twitched a few times when he was working on cleaning his face. It meant he was responsive…It meant he was _alive_. A small smile made it's way across Peter's face as he dug through the drawers, fingers feeling for the most comfortable fabrics. What he felt sent a look of confusion on his face. Glazed…paper? In a clothes drawer? Peter pulled what he felt out, a picture of Denmark appearing on top of the clothes. He was winking and in a promiscuous position, legs spread out. In bright pink letters on the bottom it read, 'When you need your itch scratched, call me Ber-baby' then a number was listed.

"When you need your itch scratched…?" Peter repeated, cocking his head? Why would Berwald need to call Denmark if he was itchy? Peter shrugged and stuffed the picture in his pocket, deciding to ask mama about it later. After a few more minutes of searching, he found the right clothing and headed to his room to pull his comforter off of his bed. Mama's skin was so cold.

Once Peter was down stairs, he knelt down and quickly dressed Tino, relieved to see that the color in mama's lips was coming back to that rosy hue. After dressing him in comfortable, fuzzy night clothing, Peter grunted and did his best to set his mama on the near by couch. Peter adjusted Tino so that his head was lying on one of the small square pillows, in the style of the Finnish flag, and made sure that none of his arms or legs were hanging off the couch. He tossed his comforter over Tino, tucking him in affectionately. He stroked mama's hair out of his face, an act that Tino often did to Peter at night, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "It's ok Mama. I'm here now." He cooed gently, brushing Tino's slowly warming cheek now. "I'm gonna protect you from meanie Berwald now, ok Mama? You're gonna be safe. I promise." He declared, kissing Tino's cheek once more.

He stood up, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a chair. He drug the wooden seat out into the living room, stationing it in the middle of the room. This gave him visual access to the entire room. He locked the door before he grabbed his toy gun, plopping down onto the wood and trying his best to get comfortable. It might take a long time before his mama wakes up and he wasn't going to let _anyone_ in until he did. Including Jerk England. And if Berwald _did_ happen to come home, Peter was going to be brave. He knew where Berwald kept his real gun and Berwald _did_ say he was allowed to use it in order to protect mama. That wasn't his exact wording, but it was close enough.

Peter gave an affirmed nod and crossed his arms over his toy, eyes darting from the door to his mama. The door to mama. The door to mama. The door…..Peter's eyelids began to droop, the monotonous and long act of waiting taking it's toll on his young body. He didn't know what time it was, but he was guessing that it was getting somewhat late. Plus, all of the emotional trauma he went through wasn't helping him stay awake either.

Before he knew it, he was asleep in the chair snoring softly. When he fell out of the chair, due to the uncomfortable position, he grumbled and crawled over to the couch, leaving the toy gun behind. He lifted the blankets up and situated himself next to mama, mind too fuzzy with fatigue to comprehend what he was doing. To his 12 year old mind, he was crawling in bed between mama and papa, curling up to mama's thin body. "Nngh, night mama." Peter yawned, tossing an arm over Tino and snuggling into his chest. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 5

...:'D Well hai there. I really suck at updating, which is why I tend to stick to oneshots. I had the urge to finish this, so I did. I've been having trouble with working on this story because I've always been the author that worried about what the reader wanted. I always did what others wanted me to do in my stories, but not that's going to be the case anymore. This is my story and the only one I'm worried about pleasing is myself. With that said, I'll most likely update more because I'll be going off what I want which to me is a whole lot easier to do.. Anyway, I hope this chapter is up to paar with my other chapters. Enjoy :33

* * *

With a heavy grunt, Mathias removed himself from Berwald, collapsing next to the equally satisfied Swede. "Damn Ber-Baby, if I had known you were _this_ good, I wouldn't of let you leave." Denmark chuckled, curling up to Berwald's side. Berwald only nodded solemnly, a sick, guilty feeling turning the bile in his stomach. He shouldn't be here with Mathias. Shouldn't feel satisfied. Shouldn't have his arm draped around the other. Shouldn't have _cheated_. Berwald swallowed the lump in his throat fighting back the growing nauseous feeling.

"Wr'ng…" He muttered, cyan eyes staring out into space. Mathias shifted slightly, resting his head on his hand. "What did you say, Ber-Baby?" Berwald shook his head. "Th's…_Us_…It's wr'ng." Mathias only scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Wrong? Ber-baby, how is feeling amazing wrong? It's not as if that Tino ever made you feel the way I do." A cocky smirk crossed Denmark's face, hand not supporting his head moving to trace circles on Berwald's abdomen.

Berwald's eyebrows raised subconsciously, mouth moving on it's own. "Y'ur wr'ng. You m'y make m' feel physically good, b't Tino made m' _heart _feel good." Berwald's hand placed itself on his chest, fingers clenching the flesh there as if that would relieve the almost unbearable tightening sensation. "I-I th'nk…I _know_ th't th' heart is more important.'

Mathias only rolled his eyes again and scooted away from Berwald a bit, turning on his side and snuggling into his pillow. "Whatever you say, Ber-Baby. Men think with their dicks, not with their hearts. Even if you leave to try and get back with Finland, you'll _always_ come back to me. It's best just to stay, really." He snorted, "And it's not as if Tino would take you back. You really fucked up."

Berwald winced at the harsh truth of the words. It _was_ very unlikely that Tino would take him back. Impossible, even. But that didn't mean Berwald couldn't try. His eyes drifted to Mathias form, taking in the contours of his back. Berwald didn't love this man. He couldn't close his eyes and mentally see the contours of his back; he had to actually look. With Tino…Berwald just had to _think _of the other and perfect images of his body would appear in front of his eyes. Berwald's heart gave a few heavy thumps. He _was_ going to reclaim his love. He _was_ going to take eternity making it up to Tino. Berwald's eyes slid closed, an odd sense of peace washing over him. _'Tomorrow'_, He thought, legs already itching to spring out of bed, _'Tomorrow, I'll go find him.'_

* * *

Tino let out a long groan as he became conscious. What the _hell _happened? His head was pounding, his body ached in places he didn't even know _could_ ache, and his lower half felt numb. Tino tried to move but was only greeted with more pain. The pain brought on the memories. He remembered what Ken had done to him…Remembered crying…Remembered walking in the rain, but most of all, Tino remembered wishing that Berwald were with him. Tino's chest tightened as a pressure built behind his eyes. He took in a shaky, slow breath and was able to calm himself.

Now wasn't the time for thinking of Berwald; he _should_ be focusing on where the hell he was at. Tino didn't register the heat immediately, but he was warm. Oddly warm for someone who was just out in the rain. Secondly, he felt a body against his. Tino stiffened. Warm and a body against his….Was he in bed with someone else? Did he…pass out in the wrong place and was…? Tino gagged, letting out a pained noise as his body contracted, stirring his wounds. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would and besides, he was going to have to get up and assess the situation anyway. He gained enough courage to crack his eyes open and what he saw made an immense amount of relief wash over him. Peter was curled up against him, sleeping soundly. Tino smiled, love filling his violet eyes. He put the pieces together. Tino must have passed out somewhere near his home, his son finding him and dragging him inside. Peter must have bandaged his wounds the best a 12 year old could before heaving him onto the couch and falling asleep next to him. That, or Peter found him and got help from someone else. Possibly Arthur. Most likely Arthur. He was, after all, suppose to be watching Peter.

Tino shifted into a somewhat sitting position, scanning the room. He noticed the toy gun sitting by a chair that was placed near the door. He didn't understand the arrangement, but he figured Peter knew and would ask later. Other than that, nothing seemed to be out of order except…Tino winced went he saw the carpet. Dried blood stains littered the fabric_. Tino's _dried blood. It couldn't of been anyone else's. That meant that Peter had tried to bandage him. Speaking of which…

Tino gently lifted the blanket away from his body, surprised to see himself wearing one of his favorite night-time outfits (a simple blue T-shirt and shorts, both of which were extremely comfortable). He looked down to his legs, colorful children's band-aids spotting his skin as if he were polka dotted. That right there told him that Peter had bandaged him up. An adult wouldn't use band-aids nor would they have even bandaged him. They would have called an ambulance. Tino found this very, very odd considering England was suppose to be here but for now he needed to worry about himself. Gulping, afraid to see the place where the most damage occurred, he lifted the hem of his pants where most of the damage had occurred.

He wasn't too surprised to see a blood stain in the crotch of his undies. It was somewhat fresh, meaning that something was torn, but it wasn't fresh enough to suggest that he was bleeding out. He counted himself lucky and checked the rest of his body, also not surprised with the amount of band-aids.

Overall, Tino was in better condition that he initially thought. He expected to be torn and he figured that his cuts weren't as deep as they felt. Feeling a little more relieved he laid back and looked down at his son. Smiling, he ran his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter stirred slightly before he blinked his eyes open. Tino braced himself.

"Mama! You're alright!" Peter's tiny arms wrapped around Tino holding him tight. Tino chuckled softly and kissed the top of his head. "Yes, Peter. Mommas alright." Peter pulled away, his smile turning into a look of confusion. Despite the anger he felt towards Berwald when he first found his mother, Peter was still curious. "Where's papa?" Tino froze.

Should he tell him the truth? Tell him that his 'papa' had cheated and left him for someone else? Or should he lie? Tino gulped and grabbed Peter's hand. "S-Sweetie…papa…Papa isn't coming back." Peter frowned and his small hand went to dig around in one of his pockets. "Why not? Is it 'cause of this?" Peter showed his mother the picture he found in their clothes drawer.

"What I don't get though, is why papa would need to visit Denmark if he was itchy. Papa can reach his own back, right mama? I mean sure he's…Mama?" Peter stopped talking when he noticed tears had sprung into Tino's eyes. Tino sucked in a sharp breath, hand coming up near his mouth. He nodded his head slightly. "Y-Yes Peter…It's because of that." Tino let out a silent sob and turned his head.

Peter furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "I…I don't understand mama. Is Denmark a better scratcher than you or…?" In all truth, Peter _didn't _understand what was happening. He was only 12 and only knew so much about intimacy. He knew that when people loved each other they 'made love' and that's how babies were created but the whole 'itchy scratchy' sentenced confused him. Tino drew his arms around Peter, stroking his hair.

"Papa…Papa loves some one else now, Peter. That's all there is to it. He fell in love with Denmark." Why else would they be screwing around? Tino knew that Berwald wasn't the type to show affection, much less have sex with another person, unless he felt something for them. So, Tino put two and two together. Peter gently pushed against him.

"But…But he _can't_. He loves _you_, Mama." Peter bit his lip before continuing. "Did he…Did he do _that _to you?" He was motioning to the plethora of band-aids. Tino immediately shook his head, eyes wide.

"N-No! Berwald…Papa didn't do this to me. This was my fault. Mama trusted someone he shouldn't have. Papa didn't do this." Now Peter was _really _confused. He furrowed his brows. Tino sighed and hugged his son to him.

"Peter…When you get older you'll understand. There are people out there that hurt other people for their own sick reasons. There are people out there who mean to be nice but turn nasty. It's life, Peter….Your Papa…What he did wrong was that he didn't tell Mama that he didn't love him anymore. That's all. We can move on without him." Tino's heart ached painfully at his final words. _Could_ they move on without him? Tino didn't know. They both were so used to Berwald. The way he woke them up in the morning. How he was always there for the both of them. How he carried Peter upstairs whenever the other fell asleep. How he _loved _them. Tino was broken out of his thoughts when Peter gently pushed against him.

"I…Can't we win him back, Mama? If he could love you, then Denmark, can't he love you again?" Peter didn't want to live without his papa. He still loved him and still wanted him to be around. Peter was doing his best, but he didn't fully understand and he knew he wouldn't because he wasn't an adult. Tino sighed. "I don't know, Peter. I don't." Peter thought for a moment. "You still love Papa, right?" Tino thought for a moment.

_Did_ he still Berwald? Tino was still very much upset about him cheating on him with _Denmark_ especially but…Tino recalled the way he had wished and hoped for Berwald when Ken was hurting him. If he didn't love him, he wouldn't have hope, would he? He thought of how despite all that he happened, Tino still wanted that feeling he got whenever Berwald wrapped his big arms around him. The ache in his heart told him the answer. "I do. I still love him. I still love Berwald." Peter smiled. "Then, if you love him, go get him! You always tell me to go after what I want, so I'm telling you the same."

Tino couldn't help but smile at his son. He was so sweet, so caring…"I know Peter. This is slightly different, but you're right. I'll do my best, ok?" He ruffled Peter's hair, his son giggling and swatting at his hands. "Ok." Tino grinned and he scooted a little. A confused look came over his face as he thought of something. "Peter, where is Arthur? " Peter thought for a moment before shrugging. "Probably at the pub. He goes there sometimes."

"England leaves you here _alone_?" Tino's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly. He couldn't believe it. After all the years he left his baby in Arthur's care…Peter only shrugged.

"Sometimes. He's normally back earlier than this though. Maybe he forgot. Or maybe he saw us both sleeping when he came back. I don't know and I don't care. I don't like him."

Tino ran a hand through his hair, processing this. There wasn't much he could do now. He was never asking Arthur to baby sit again that was for sure. He looked at his son, frowning. "I'm sorry Peter. If I would have known I wouldn't have had him baby sit. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I thought you'd be mad…I don't like to see you upset Mama." Peter answered honestly. He had his eyes focused on the floor, that feeling of guilt bubbling in his stomach. "I should have told you but I was afraid." Tino only sighed and patted Peter's shoulder.

"It's alright, baby. Arthur just won't be baby sitting anymore. We'll have to find someone else." He smiled at Peter and his eyes caught the odd chair and toy gun. He pointed at them. Peter blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I was sitting there in case Papa came back. I thought he hurt you and was ready to protect you Mama…but I uh, sorta fell asleep." He grinned up at Tino was met with soft chuckles.

"That's very noble of you, Peter." He kissed Peter's forehead. "Seems like you're my knight in shining armor, eh?" Tino poked the boy's belly and both of them were laughing at this point. Tino felt a wave of hope wash over him and he actually felt a spark of happiness flare in his heart. He gathered Peter in his arms and pulled him close.

"We're going be alright, Peter. I know we are."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: Oh me, oh my! I actually updated two chapters within a month of each other? Yes, yes I did :'D Ever since the last chapter, I sat down, opened a word document and started typing out my thoughts on this story. I came up with new ideas and immediately got inspired again. So far I think the ideas I have are good so...Let's hope you think so too :'D Anyway, I think I love playing Dick!Denmark way too much. Secretly, I love characters like that. I really do. The cocky, stuck up, dick characters but they have this warm side once you get close to them. Those characters make me swoon like no others. Enough of rambling! Enjoy this chapter :33

-A quick note I should have mentioned before. I do not have a Beta, so all mistakes and spelling errors (which I know there are some...I just can't spot them now .) are mine.

* * *

"Ok. Enough Berwald. Put your shit back right now and I'll forget all about this little stunt." Denmark's arms were crossed and his foot was tapping impatiently against carpet. Berwald, the man who turned out to be an amazing lay, was packing all of his belonging's in a suitcase. The tall Swede just shrugged.

"Can't. I d'n't l've ya. I'm leavin'." Berwald neatly folded a shirt and packed it away before grabbing a few other clothes. Denmark only scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"_That's_ what this is about, Ber-Baby? _Love_? Who said anything about love in this?" He took a few steps closer and laid a hand on the burly man's shoulder, rubbing it. "This…What we had, Berwald, that was called _fucking_ not _love_. I was under the impression that you needed something new; something Tino wasn't giving you. So, you came to me, we banged, and when Tino found out, he left. You chose the feeling I gave you over your love for Tino. Isn't that right?" Denmark puffed his lips out, suppressing a smirk when he felt the Swede stiffen beneath this fingers. To his surprise, Berwald shook his head.

"No. I didn't. I l't Tino go b'cause Tino…He d'serves b'tter. I st'll l've h'm…and I w'nt ta talk ta h'm one l'st t'me. M'ybe…M'ybe we c'n w'rk it out…" Berwald's head dropped a little, his mind conjuring up images of He, Tino and Peter all being a happy family again. His lips twitched into a small smile. Denmark laughed at this. He laughed hard and long.

"T-That's…That's hilarious, Berwald. Seriously, when did you become such a comedian?" Berwald shot a look at Mathias. Mathias smirked. "_Really_? You think you can actually make it _work _with Tino? You crushed his little Moomin loving heart to pieces. You're the first man he ever loved; ever _gave_ himself to and you _slept with me. _He'd have to be dumber than the steam in his saunas to ever want to get back with _you._" Denmark laughed again…until he was silenced by large, thick fingers wrapping around his neck.

Berwald slammed the Dane into one of his bedroom walls, cyan eyes narrowed. Berwald, though once a great and powerful Viking, didn't anger easily. He usually was a very quiet, docile man. He seemed extremely scary and intimidating, but that wasn't the case. Inside, he was a very kind, gentle man; The Gentle Giant, Tino used to call him. But, that didn't mean he was immune to rage; _especially _when his small Finnish lover was insulted. Berwald tightened his grip momentarily, ignoring the way Denmark was gasping and clawing at his large hand.

"D'n't ya _ever_ ins'lt Tino ag'n, und'rstand?" Denmark gave the best nod he could and Berwald dropped him. He hadn't realized he lifted the other a few feet off the ground, but it's not like he cared. He went back to packing his things, Mathias coughing and gasping on the floor.

"_Christ_ Berwald! Settle the fuck down! You _know_ I'm right which is why you reacted that way." The smirk was wiped off his face when Berwald glared at him again. Denmark shut his mouth and stood up. He cocked his head and looked at the other.

"Look, all I'm saying is that the chances of you getting back together with Tino are slim. That's it. I don't want to see you get hurt, Ber-Baby." Denmark cooed and rested his hand on Berwald's shoulder again. It was met with a light slap to the wrist. Denmark pulled away and glared.

"No l've, 'member Mathias?" Denmark could have sworn he saw a smug look pass over Berwald's features, but that was probably just his imagination. He rolled his eyes when the Swede clicked the suitcase shut.

"Whatever, Berwald. Just know that _I'm _here to pick up your broken pieces when Tino rejects you. You have my number, you know where I live. Goodbye."

Berwald gave a curt nod, picked up his suitcase and slammed the door shut. Denmark smirked. This wasn't the end of this, oh no. Denmark had something much better…more _devious _in store for the couple. He'd be _damned_ if he let Berwald walk out on him a second time without regret.

* * *

The second Berwald stepped on the curb, he knew he had no idea what the hell he was doing. It wasn't like he could just _go_ back to Tino. He couldn't throw the door open, profess his love and take the other in his arms. It didn't work like that. Berwald knew Tino, and if it was one thing the Swede admired about the other, it was the fact that Tino didn't take mistreatment from anyone. If Tino had a problem, he let you know about it. Not in a rude way, but he would say _something_. Finland was a proud nation; one that had suffered through many hardships to achieve where he stood today. It was unlikely he'd let anyone stop him now.

Berwald looked up and stepped on the bus, depositing the fare before sitting down in an empty seat. His eyes stared out at the darkened sky, eyeing all the stars as he though on just what he'd have to do. He would have to find an apartment for the time being and try to talk to Finland at an upcoming meeting. He nodded to himself. Yes. That would work. Berwald rent a cheap apartment for a few days, talk to Tino at the meeting and go from there. Hopefully, things turned out for the best. The best being not what he wanted, but what would make everyone happy in the end. Really, that's all Berwald wanted. For Tino to be happy. For Peter to be happy.

His thoughts soured. Peter…He wondered how his son was taking the news. He was sure that Tino had made his way home by now and Peter was the type to question why only one of his parents came back. Knowing Tino, he probably told Peter the truth but sugarcoated it a tad. Something like "Papa isn't here because he saw someone he liked better than Mama over vacation." That wasn't the truth and Berwald knew that, but Tino didn't, hence why Berwald _had_ to talk to him. He had to get things straight with Tino, no matter how embarrassing it was going to be for him. (It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to tell someone. 'Oh hey, I cheated because I wanted _you_ to fuck _me_ instead of the other way around. Haha.)

The ride didn't last too long. Denmark luckily lived by a few apartment complexes and Berwald decided it'd be easiest to just rent one here. Hell, they were only about 15-20 minutes away from the Scandinavian-Baltic meeting center too. Talk about a small world. Berwald exited the bus, making a Bee line for the closest hotel. He talked to the clerk, rented the cheapest room he could (which happened to be on the fourth floor.) and strode up the steps like he had a purpose in life. He was going to do his very best to win Tino back! He walked down the hallway, inwardly cocking his head to the side. A man, roughly his own height, slammed the door to his apartment, cursing under his breath. Berwald looked over at him, tempted to ask what the matter was, but met with sour green eyes. The man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "_Women_." He spat. Berwald continued to stare. "Am I right buddy? Pain in the fucking ass, right?" The man straightened up slightly, running a hand through his black hair. Berwald have a slight shake of his head.

The man smirked. "You got a good, obedient wife, don't cha?" Berwald began to feel very uncomfortable. Who _was _this guy and why was he going on about this? Berwald again shook his head. The man cocked his head. "Really? She's a wild one too, huh? Can ya give me few tips to keep mind under control?" He gave a short laugh. "What's yer name?" Berwald looked the other up and down.

He was tall and thick, but not fat. He wasn't a sculpture by Michelangelo, but he was pretty damn close. Nice facial features, fit body type, lightly tanned skin, unique green eyes and a mop of black hair. He reminded Berwald of himself, actually. Though, Berwald had much lighter features, shorter, cropped hair and wasn't nearly as rippling as the other. It was almost as if they were opposites, yet one in the same. It intrigued Berwald enough to open his mouth. He stuck his hand out. "Berwald. Berwald Oxenstierna." Berwald noticed a look flash over the other's eyes, but he couldn't quite place it. The man nodded and shook Berwald's hand, his grip as firm as Berwald guessed it would be. "Kenneth. It's nice ta meet ya, Berwald."

* * *

Ken could /not/ believe this. This man in front of him, the tall, light skinned, bright eyed, muscular man was the guy who cheated on that damn faggot he had the displeasure of meeting not but a few days ago. What was his name? Tina…Tino. His name was Tino and if he was faggot, so what this guy. It wasn't as if Ken could let the other man, Berwald, know that. No. Ken wanted to do something now. He felt that this was a sign that he had to try harder to convert these two now. He forced a grin at Berwald, taking his hand away and resisting the urge to pour acid on it.

"So, your wife. How do you keep her tame?" Ken was going to keep his act up and try to find out as much as he could. He felt justified to fix the broken, but he couldn't do it all willy nilly. He needed background information first. He saw Berwald shake his head. "I d'n't. Wh't he w'nts is wh't he gets. He's v'ry spoiled, b't he's n't a br't. He g'ves b'ck with l've and the m'st 'mazing Swedish meatballs ya ev'r t'sted." Ken ignored the pronoun, ignoring it. He wondered if Berwald had meant to reveal his little 'secret' so easily…or if he was so use to his 'ways' that it was just 'natural' now. He cracked a smile. "I might have to try some." "Ya j'st might." Ken nodded and faked looking around. He knew what he was going to ask and he already knew the answer to it. "Speakin' of which…Where is yer wife?"

Berwald's facial expressions, though they didn't change, seemed to sadden. He shook his head and let out a sigh. "I m'ssed up w'th h'm. I thought I needed s'mthin' I didn't and h'rt h'm. I'm gonna try at g't h'm b'ck though…If it's the l'st th'ng I do…" Ken frowned a little. "So you cheated on your wife?" Berwald's demeanor shrunk even more. "Yeah." Ken clicked his tongue, putting a hand on Berwald's back and leading him to his apartment door. "That's a shame. That's what my wife and I are fightin' 'bout now. She saw the stains of an affair I had recently." He whistled. "That was something' I'll never forget. She had he prettiest skin, gorgeous pale blonde hair and her eyes…Amethysts. I hate to say it, but she was worth it." Kenneth hoped his little description set something off in the other male, but it wasn't as if he saw a change in the other. A loud bang resonated through out the hallway and Ken winced. "That's her. I'll talk to ya later, k Berwald?" The man only nodded before he slipped into his apartment. Kenneth smirked.

He was far from done dealing with Tino's and now Berwald's faggot ways.

* * *

Berwald let out a sigh and flopped down onto the bed, thinking about what just happened. That guy…Something was off about him. Who cheats on there wife and actually admits it was _worth_ it? Berwald winced a little. He knew that cheating on Tino was definitely not worth it, but he still cheated. He and Ken _were_ one in the same except Berwald felt genuine guilt for his actions. He and Ken might be trying to win their wives back over, but Berwald was going to do whatever it took to win Tino back while Ken…Ken seemed to just want to coddle and lie to his wife before he went back out and cheated again. Berwald was never one to make the same mistake twice and this case was no exception. To Berwald, his reasons made him the better man. He tossed onto his side, closing his eyes.

The meeting was in a few days. In a few days, he was going to redeem himself and get his Tino back. Now he just needed to figure out how.


	8. Author's Note!

Hello! First off, let me say that I feel just awful that I haven't update in such a long time. I lose drive for stories fast, hence why I tend to stick to oneshots and not full length stories. But, I come bearing good news. The drive is back and long enough for me to finish this bad boy up. Expect an update either in a few hours or tomorrow.

Once again I apologize for such the long wait and I truly feel like a huge, terrible jerk for not updating.


End file.
